Memories Give Us Strength
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wisemon comforts Mikey after the team loses Beelzemon. Takes place after "Beelzemon's Revenge".


**I got this idea after the episode "Beelzemon's Revenge" and I had mentioned in the story "On Love's Wings" that Wisemon had comforted Mikey after they had lost Beelzemon. Well, here's that story. :) **

**Digimon Fusion belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Memories Give Us Strength**

Mikey sat on a rock as he thought back on the battle in the Underworld. Laylamon had been about to destroy everything and Beelzemon sacrificed himself to not only stop his sworn enemy and to get his own revenge, but the winged Digimon had done it for the boy who had given him a second chance. The boy still remembered his friend's last words as tears filled his eyes. The others were asleep around a campfire, resting after the long battle.

But Mikey couldn't sleep. He felt like he had lost a part of himself. He stood up quietly and decided to go for a walk, glancing up as he saw something glowing and saw a familiar book in front of him. The book opened invitingly and the boy walked forward, disappearing into the pages as the book gently closed. He looked up to see Wisemon standing before him and the robed Digimon held a cup of hot liquid in his hands. He offered the cup to the boy. "I thought this might help you," he said softly.

"Thanks, Wisemon," Mikey said, accepting the cup, recognizing it to be hot chocolate. As he drank it slowly, he felt Wisemon place an arm around him and gently guide him to a couch where they both sat down and the robed Digimon rubbed his friend's back gently, watching the boy finish up the warm drink and gently set the cup aside.

"Mikey," the scientist said gently.

The boy looked up, knowing that his friend knew exactly why he couldn't sleep and why he was so sad. "I miss him, Wisemon," he said, tears coming to his eyes.

Wisemon nodded gently. "He knew he wouldn't make it and went down fighting, like a true warrior," he said gently. "He didn't give up, even though he knew the risk."

He felt the boy shake and he saw he was trying not to cry, but that was hard to do. He gently squeezed the boy's shoulder and grunted in surprise when Mikey glomped him, clinging to him as his tears fell faster now. Instantly, Wisemon hugged the boy, holding him as he cried, recalling how he did the same for Nene after they had found her brother had joined forces with the Bagra Army.

"Oh, Mikey," he said softly, sensing how the boy was hurting emotionally. The boy had seen the winged Digimon go from a warrior hunting for revenge to a Fusion Fighter and had been a friend to the warrior when he needed one. Wisemon had seen how much Beelzemon trusted Mikey and how the boy trusted the winged Digimon. Just like with all his friends, the boy had a strong friendship with Beelzemon and now missed him terribly, though knew that his friend had done what he thought was best and if it hadn't been for him staying back to finish off Laylamon, she would have no doubt not only destroyed the Underworld, but also the entire Digital World.

The robed Digimon felt Mikey's grip loosen and he looked to see the boy's tears had slowed down, but a few still escaped him. "I should have been there with him," the boy said softly. "I...I could have helped him defeat her."

Wisemon stroked the boy's head. "Mikey, then you might have been lost or erased too," he said gently. "Beelzemon wouldn't have wanted that. He knew what he had to do and he didn't do it for his own revenge, though that had been his original intent."

Mikey looked up at him. "What do you mean, Wisemon?" He asked.

"I heard him too," the robed Digimon said. "He defeated Laylamon for you and for the Fusion Fighters. It was no longer just about him, something you made him realize when you gave him a second chance. You didn't have to, but you saw the good in him after learning about his past and helped him become a true warrior."

"Well, we were on the same side after all," the boy said. "Against Lord Bagra and for the Digital World to be free."

"And every Digimon we come across sees that you are a fair general and are fighting for them," Wisemon said with a nod. "Your selflessness and pure heart have gained you many allies. You even helped Christopher and Nene, though they had once been your enemies."

"Well, just as we've seen so far, a lot of Digimon have good in them, but just need a chance to prove it."

The scientist chuckled and nodded again before becoming somber. "Mikey, I know you miss Beelzemon just as Christopher misses Deckerdramon, but there is something that both left you two," he said.

Mikey looked curious. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Wisemon gently tapped the boy's forehead with one finger. "Memories," he said. "Their memories are always with you."

The boy nodded, seeing what his friend was getting at and he got a determined look in his eyes. "I won't ever forget Beelzemon. Or Deckerdramon. And somehow, I'll find a way to get to the main Code Crown and restore them. I won't let their sacrifices be in vain."

"That's the Mikey we know," the robed Digimon said, rubbing the boy's back. "You never break a promise, no matter what."

"Yeah," the boy said, looking a bit sheepish. "Angie would sure get on me about helping others so much, but...I think she knows deep down that I have to help others. And I know she would too and she and Jeremy will when they find a way back to here."

Wisemon chuckled. "I'm sure they will," he said. "Just as you found a way back. You didn't have to return, but you chose to."

"I had to return," Mikey said. "Because like you said, I never break a promise and when I make a promise, I see it completely through."

"That you do," his friend said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, just as memories of ones lost can make us shed tears, they can also give us strength to keep going and to never forget those that have fallen."

The boy nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Wisemon," he said, hugging him. "I needed that."

The scientist nodded, returning the hug. "You're a strong person, Mikey, and a good general," he said. "I'm proud and honored to fight alongside you."

"And I'm proud to have you as one of my best friends," the boy said honestly before he began to feel tired. Wisemon chuckled gently at this and picked up the boy, carrying him back to the campsite. Smiling, Mikey hugged him again before feeling his friend set him down gently. "Rest well, Wisemon."

"You too, Mikey," the Digimon said before going back into his book and the boy settled down, looking up at the stars and seeing them shine brightly.

"I'll never forget you guys and I'll find a way to restore you," he promised, having a feeling that wherever Deckerdramon and Beelzemon were, they could hear him and were smiling down on him and the Fusion Fighters.

* * *

**I just had to. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
